


Compensated Dating...(And Something Else)

by EveryOtherUsernameWasTaken6604



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Bat Furries, Biting, Breast Pillows, Butts, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, Dominance, Eye Color, F/F, Face-Sitting, Furry, Hermaphrodites, Intersex, Interspecies Sex, Large Breasts, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Lolicon, Lynx Furries, MILFs, Other, Riding, Size Difference, Succubi & Incubi, Tails, Teasing, Thighs, Tsunderes, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryOtherUsernameWasTaken6604/pseuds/EveryOtherUsernameWasTaken6604
Summary: Yolanda Menstreifen, or just Yoli, is a young girl with rich parents. Problem is, all the money they give her goes to boring stuff like living expenses and food. So, to make some play money, she does what's called Enjo-kōsai, or "compensated dating"- spending time with people and brightening their sad little lives with her cute little face and tsundere charms. Today, she's been invited to the home of a woman named Ottilie; she expects it to be a normal session- stay quiet so you don't piss them off, sit close to them, make sure they know you're in control- but unbeknownst to her, Ottilie is a succubus, and will end up wanting to try something more fun...





	Compensated Dating...(And Something Else)

**Author's Note:**

> Please read these notes, because they're very important. 
> 
> Yes, this story has furries in it. Yes, this story has underage characters having sex with millennia-old deities. I know this type of content is not for everyone, but if you don't like it, just ignore it and move on. It's not my intention to upset or offend anyone, and I hope you'll extend the same courtesy to me by not harassing me or the owner of these characters (Mewmehh, who you can find on FurAffinity and DeviantArt). Please be nice.

“Ah, motherfucker!”

Yoli winced as she stubbed her toe on a rock, grabbing at her injured leg and hopping around, unable to do much else due to the pain. As the stinging faded, the young girl set her foot back down and exhaled deeply.

_Well, what a wonderful start to this day._

She continued to grumble obscenities under her breath, her fists clenched at her sides, as she walked to the front door of the rather large house she had been called to. She was dressed in her usual jean shorts and tank top, both rather skimpy; in addition to being comfortable, the revealing clothes helped to butter up her clients and get them to give her more stuff. Yoli loved when people gave her things. It was the only motivation she had to do this job; on their own, the creepy old perverts and weird rich guys weren't exactly very motivating.

The lynx suddenly snapped back to reality as she nearly walked straight into the door. She cleared her throat and gave a few short knocks, then immediately began tapping her foot impatiently. Soon, the door swung open; behind it stood a shockingly tall woman. As Yoli looked up at her, she found herself gaping a little.

“Oh, you must be...Yoli, right?” asked the bat-like woman.

Her mouth still wide open in shock, Yoli only nodded slightly.

The woman examined her for another brief moment, then squealed and happily cried out, “Oh, you’re so tiny and cute!”

The bat then grabbed Yoli's arm and pulled her inside, causing the latter to let out a surprised gasp. Yoli quickly wrenched her hand out of the woman's grip, rubbing her wrist a little, and glared up at her.

“I'm not tiny,” she said, irritated.

“Well, whatever, fussy,” the woman said, dismissively waving her hand. “I'm Ottilie, by the way. Ottilie Oubliette.”

“Edgy,” Yoli muttered.

“So, should we get started? I'm not really sure what you do during this whole...what was it called?”

“Enjo-kosai.”

“Yeah, that!”

Yoli scoffed a little and responded, “Well, I spend time with you, doing what you ask and showin’ you some affection. And in exchange for the privilege of my company, you give me money and stuff.”

She giggled a little.

“Hmm, okay! So it's like...well, never mind, you're too young to know what that is,” Ottilie responded, waving her hand again. “Why don’t we start by sittin’ over here?”

The bat gestured to a comfortable-looking couch nearby, and began to walk over to it before sitting down. As she did, Yoli found herself marveling again, but not at Ottilie’s height.

_Holy shit, that ass._

Ottilie was clearly very well-endowed, which made sense given her size; her plump ass bounced a little as she walked, enticing the lynx, who leaned forward to get a better look. Once the bat had sat down, however, she quickly leaned back and returned to her usual resting bitch face.

Ottilie patted a spot on the couch and cheerily said, “C'mon, I won't bite!”

Yoli followed her and unceremoniously plopped herself onto the couch. As she looked up at Ottilie, she noticed that her outfit was pretty cute—a magenta dress-like garment that barely covered her thighs. Of course, Yoli had to sneak a glance at Ottilie’s thighs in the process; they were rather ample as well. Not wanting to make it clear that she was ogling the bat, Yoli returned her gaze upwards to her face, and got an eyeful of Ottilie’s large tits in the process. She decided to give up on trying to appear innocent—if she was going to see Ottilie’s sexy bits wherever she looked, she might as well get a good look.

“Now, I don’t really have anywhere to go for a date or anything, so I guess we just stay here and talk?” Ottilie said, a little sheepishly.

_That sounds incredibly boring. At least most of my clients treat me to some food or something…_

“Sure.”

“Great! Then let's talk about our interests! What do you like to do all day?”

The lynx didn't have much of an answer to that; she usually liked to buy things, but that wasn't very interesting, and she needed to keep her clients interested.

“Uh, oh, y'know…” Yoli mumbled a few unintelligible words, and her voice trailed off.

Ottilie narrowed her eyes and tilted her head very slightly, but then shrugged and said, “Yeah, me too.”

 _Nailed it_ , Yoli thought, snickering a little.

“I like to kinda laze around! Eat junk food, watch TV, fu—”

The bat suddenly cleared her throat and stopped talking.

“What? Go ahead, say it!” Yoli demanded, leaning forward again and glaring slightly.

Ottilie narrowed her eyes once more and asked, “How old are you again?”

"Uh...I'm...in high school," Yoli stammered. "What's it to ya?"   
That was a lie, but she'd never be stupid enough to give away her real age, especially to someone who looked like she could squish her just by sitting on her.   
_But what a way to go_ , she thought, then shook her head, a little confused about her sudden pervertedness.

“What the hell, you're old enough. Fuck. I like to fuck. A _lot_ ,” said Ottilie.

_Sounds about right...creep._

“See, I'm not just an ordinary bat. I'm what I like to call a ‘succubat’. I'm a deity of lust,” Ottilie said, giggling and leaning a little closer to Yoli, causing her breasts to bounce from the movement.

All Yoli said in response was a slightly confused, “Okay…”

“My full name is Ottilie Oubliette, Chiropteran Succubus, Stealer of Innocence, Tempter of Men,” continued the bat, a little proudly. “But that's a real mouthful, so I just say Ottilie!”

The succubat then blinked for a moment and said, in a slightly deadpan but cheery voice, “Your eyes are pretty! I've never seen cyan eyes before!”

“Y-yeah, uh, yours too,” Yoli responded.

She wasn't lying; Ottilie’s dark magenta eyes were rather enchanting. In fact, she found that as she stared into them, she became more relaxed, less worried about how she'd appear, more worried about—

Her train of thought was interrupted by a “Thanks!” from Ottilie, who leaned back into her relaxed position.

“Sure thing…”

_This lady's weird...I gotta wrap this up and get outta here. How long have I been here?_

Yoli glanced over at a clock on Ottilie’s wall.

_Five minutes?! Ugh…_

“Y'know, sweetie, you've been looking around a lot. Especially at certain areas where someone your age shouldn't be looking,” Ottilie sternly said, glowering down at Yoli.

“Huh? I don't know _what_ you're talking about,” responded the lynx with her arms crossed.

“Hm.” Ottilie examined her and said, “I wasn't lyin’ earlier about you being cute.”

“Yeah, thanks.”

Suddenly, Ottilie's slender, heart-tipped tail slithered out from behind her, getting closer and closer to Yoli.

“And since I've already told you who I am, and you've already been ogling the hell out of me…”

Her tail wrapped around Yoli's waist, causing the latter to gasp aloud.

“I figure I might as well show ya a good time.”

She began to slowly, gently pull Yoli closer with her tail.

“What? Hey, cut that out,” growled Yoli, squirming a little.

“Hey now, you're here for me, right? Not the other way around. So just relax and let me do my thing, and I'll pay ya a little extra!”

Unable to escape the surprisingly tight grip of Ottilie’s tail, Yoli groaned and resigned herself to her fate as she was pulled into the bat's lap. Her tail unwound, giving Yoli a playful boop on the nose before snaking back behind her.

“So, you seem to like staring. What do you like most about me, hmm?” Ottilie purred, her voice deeper and more seductive.

 _Best to be honest_ , Yoli thought.

“Your ass is pretty fuckin’ great. Big and jiggly.”

“And you're pretty vulgar for your age. But thanks,” replied Ottilie.

“Nice tits, too. And thighs.”

“Perv!” Ottilie said teasingly. “But yeah, they're pretty nice. Now, why don't _I_ get a look at _you_?”

She reached down and began to tug at Yoli's top; the lynx reluctantly lifted her arms, allowing the bat to take it off.

“Oooh! Your hips are pretty curvy…” Ottilie giggled, running her soft hands along Yoli's hips, allowing her fingers to linger on them for a brief moment.

Ottilie's touch didn't feel especially bad. Maybe Yoli would enjoy this more than she expected.

The bat then moved her hands up, rubbing Yoli's small developing breasts and squeezing her nipples. The lynx let out a sharp exhale and squirmed; the feeling of her chest being played with was surprisingly pleasurable. Ottilie pulled down Yoli's shorts and tossed them aside, then immediately let out a happy-sounding gasp as her light blue panties were revealed.

“That underwear is sooo adorable!” she squealed. “And your butt's not bad either! A little flat, but still pretty cute,” she added.

She gave Yoli's rear a light slap, causing it to jiggle; the pink-and-blue lynx squealed in surprise.

“Hey, watch it!”

“Nope! I’m gonna touch it aaall I want~” said Ottilie teasingly, continuing to grope and slap Yoli's ass.

_Well, as long as she’s doin’ this, I may as well put out and get some extra money._

With this thought in mind, Yoli shook her hips and ass from side to side, causing it to bounce a small bit more.

“There we go,” Ottilie said with a playful smirk on her face. “Now let's get those panties off…”

As the bat slid her underwear down, Yoli's hard, twitching cock sprang out, her light pink and rather tight pussy also visible.

Ottilie, a little confused, said, “Oh. You—”

Yoli glared and interjected, “Yeah, I got both! You got a problem with that or somethin’?!”

“Not at all. Just means there's more to play with. Ooh, and you're already hard!”

“Not my fault you keep shoving your tits and ass in my face,” Yoli retorted.

“Whatever. For now, though…”

Ottilie let go of the lynx and pulled off her own clothes, tossing the dress aside. She was wearing lacy, light magenta lingerie that stood out against her mostly-black fur and tightly squeezed her considerable assets; it almost seemed like the panties could barely contain her ass, breasts, and thighs—as if they might burst out at any second. Yoli was once again struck dumb, unable to do anything but gape and stare in awe.

“Pretty nice, right?” purred the bat, placing her hands below her breasts and squishing them together to make them appear even larger.

_Man, no fair...why can't I be that hot?_

Ottilie then unhooked her bra and took it off, her puffy nipples now visible. Yoli continued to stare, open-mouthed.

“You're certainly enjoying the view~” said Ottilie, before turning around and bending over the edge of the couch.

Playfully shaking her plump ass, the bat girl began to pull down her pink panties; as she did, her own slightly wet pussy was exposed, and the lingerie constricted her thighs and squished them together as it slid down them.

Yoli suddenly sniffed the air. She smelled something odd, almost metallic. Looking down and putting a paw to her nose, she realized her nose was bleeding.

_This woman’s gonna kill me…wait! Now's my chance!_

Ottilie couldn't see her, she was in an awkward position, _and_ her ass was exposed. Her thick, jiggly, perfect ass…

Yoli snapped out of her booty-induced fantasy and back to reality, where the ass of her dreams was very much real and ripe for the taking. Not wanting to waste any more time, she quickly sprang on Ottilie and forced her small member into the bat's ass.

“Ha-ha! I’ve gotcha now!” cried the lynx, sinking her paws into Ottilie's plump, soft rear and groping it eagerly, watching it squish and spill out of her hands. “If we're fuckin’, hehe…”

Yoli began to thrust forward as hard and as fast as her adrenaline-fueled little body could go, and started to deliver hard slaps to Ottilie's ass.

“Then _I'm_ gonna be the one domming _you_!”

Ottilie was quiet for a moment, then nonchalantly replied, “Hmm. Nah,” seeming completely unaffected by the spanks and thrusts that caused her ass to jiggle a little.

“What…? Hey, whoa, whoa!” Yoli cried out in surprise as Ottilie threw her weight back, sending both of them tumbling backwards.

They landed on the couch, Yoli laying down and Ottilie sitting on her cock.

“ _I_ feel like domming today,” said Ottilie, starting to eagerly bounce and grind on Yoli.

The lynx kept her paws on the bat's ass and tried to push upward to force her back up, but found it impossible: she had never been especially strong.

_Shit! I can't even get up, she's so heavy..._

“Oh, just chill, would ya? You need to relax more. Just lay there and let me do my thing.”

As Ottilie continued to bounce, her incredibly tight tailhole squeezing Yoli's shaft, the lynx girl sighed a little and resigned to just enjoy the view. And a beautiful view it was: each small movement caused Ottilie's ass to jiggle even more than it had earlier, ripples of fat sent through it. Soon, the bat began twerking her ass: bouncing her left cheek, then her right, then both at the same time. Her plump cheeks hitting Yoli's shaft, massaging it, only made the lynx's pleasure grow; her small cock spewed a few globs of precum and began feeling hotter. Completely entranced by the MILF succubus, Yoli reached down and slid her fingers into her now-dripping pussy, hooking them and sliding them back and forth rapidly.

Soon, she couldn't hold her orgasm back any longer, and with a shudder of pleasure that went through her entire body, Yoli came; a warm load of semen flowed into Ottilie's tight ass, and slightly sticky fluids gushed from Yoli's pussy, her legs spasming uncontrollably. She leaned back and panted quietly, tired from being rode as skillfully as Ottilie did.

“Whoo!” panted the bat, wiping some sweat off her forehead. “That was fun!”

“Yeah…”

Ottilie clambered off of Yoli, her rear and thighs still jiggling pleasantly, and stretched her arms a bit.

“Ooh! Next, how about ya eat me out?” she cried excitedly.

“Huh?” mumbled the lynx, dazed, her bright fur a little messy.

“Eat me out! You know to eat pussy, right?”

“Uhh…”

“You'll figure it out,” Ottilie shrugged as she walked back to Yoli and lowered herself onto her face.

Yoli's halfhearted cries of protest were muffled as Ottilie’s dripping wet pussy and thighs covered her face. She could still breathe, but the scent of Ottilie's fluids filled the air. Oddly, as she inhaled Ottilie's scent, she felt rejuvenated, and a bit more aroused than she was. The succubus began to grind against her face, giggling and purring happily. Yoli stuck her tongue out and reluctantly started to lick at Ottilie's wetness, sliding her tongue over the succubat's clitoris.

 _Gotta try and stay dominant_ , thought the lynx.

To that end, she began speeding up her licking, and plunging her tongue inside Ottilie; as the bat began moaning and grinding faster, Yoli would withdraw her tongue, leading to needy whining noises from Ottilie.

She grinned and let out a quiet “Fufu~”.

Next, Yoli turned her head a little to the left and bared her sharp teeth, then bit down on her thick thigh. However, rather than wincing or whining as Yoli had expected, Ottilie moaned.

“Ooh, finally, somethin’ that’s not so vanilla. Do it again!” she cried.

Yoli growled and angrily chomped, harder, on her other thigh.

“Mm, fuck...you're cute when you try to dom!”

Ottilie sped up her grinding even further, her fluids dripping onto Yoli's face and tasting rather sweet. The lynx resumed eating her out as best she could, until the bat suddenly stopped her movement, gasped, and squeezed Yoli’s head with her thick thighs. Then, she moaned loudly and came, sweet sticky juices dripping onto Yoli and staining Ottilie's inner thighs. Yoli, boxed in by her legs and unable to move, simply let Ottilie ride out her orgasm.

“Jesus...for someone so young, you're not half bad,” panted the goddess, climbing off of Yoli once again.

The lynx took a deep breath and replied, “Yeah, I know.”

Ottilie suddenly scooped her up, causing her to cry out in surprise, then laid down and set Yoli on top of her. Her arms wrapped around the lynx, snuggling her and pushing her face further into her large tits.

“Don't you wanna do more?” asked Yoli, her voice still muffled.

“Mm...maybe later, cutie. For now, though, I'm sleepy.”

“But—”

Ottilie's bright eyes suddenly lit up, and she cried, “Ooh, do you have any hot friends I can fuck?”

  
Yoli thought to herself for a moment, then said, “Uh, a couple...there _is_ this one wolf guy, though. Super pervy and laid-back.”   
“Sounds like just my type.”

  
“I don't think you wanna—”

But Ottilie was already asleep, snoring loudly. Yoli hesitantly snuggled into Ottilie's tits, a faint smile on her face despite her outward reluctance, and soon fell asleep—resting up for what she and Ottilie would do next.


End file.
